Express this number in scientific notation. $43{,}270{,}000{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{10}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{4}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $43{,}270{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{4}.327 \times 10^{\exponentColor{10}}$